


Frozen Disney Song Prompts

by Xenafox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Romance, Song prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: This is a little project I have been doing just to help me keep writing even when I am tired or time is short. Each chapter is a scene/story inspired by the lyrics of a song from a Disney flick, so far just Elsanna themed.Please enjoy!
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. Was It Hard to Do?

Once there was a Princess  
Was the Princess, you?  
And she fell in love  
Was it hard to do?  
\- Someday My Prince Will Come

“She loved you the moment she met you, and she says she fell IN love with you so naturally she couldn’t say when exactly when the shift happened. But what about you, Anna?”

“What do you mean?” Anna asked, curling closer to Olaf and effectively fitting between the snowman and the fireplace he insisted on being near.

He pushed his book away and turned to face her better. “I’m talking about Elsa! With the door there, and then all that crazy stuff that happened followed by the important stuff I still can’t remember, did you fall in love with her easily? Even though she cut you out for a while?”

Anna frowned and smoothed out her green nightgown. She wasn’t sure why he was asking. “Olaf…”

“I’m sorry.” He chuckled in that innocent way of his and it instantly dispersed her discomfort. He didn’t ask questions like that for no reason. “I just want to understand. Sven and I talk about it sometimes!”

“Of course you do,” Anna said with a sigh. “It was easy, Olaf. If I hadn’t loved her to begin with I would have never kept up knocking at her door. I mean - okay, dealing with the constant silence was difficult…”

“And the rejection. So much rejection! And getting turned to ice after. And then she died on you. And then-”

“I get it, I get it!” Anna said with a little glare. It lasted a second and then softened. “Okay, getting through those individual things was hard, you got me.” She stared toward the fire as she thought about her sister. Just the idea of Elsa made her smile, and she tried to find a way to put her thoughts into words. “Falling in love with her was inevitable. I loved her already. She let me in, I was so excited that my affection for her only grew. I think I didn’t quite understand what I was feeling and directed that emotion on Kristoff because I thought that was what was supposed to happen.”

“You pretended Kristoff was Elsa?” The way Olaf asked it indicated worry.

As a result Anna burst with laughter, because the idea was far more ridiculous than it was serious and concerning. She laughed loudly. “No! Olaf-no. That’s…don’t say that to Elsa haha…no. I mean, for a long time I didn’t actually realize what kind of love I felt for Elsa.”

Olaf was quiet for only a few seconds. “So it was easy to fall in love, but hard to figure it out?”

Anna nodded as she watched the flames before her. “Yup! I wanted everything you want from someone you’re in love with. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to bare everything to her and build a future with her. I wanted to stare into her eyes for hours and feel her hand in mine every night as I fell asleep. I wanted to wake up cuddled against her.” She cut herself off for Olaf’s sake, but Anna’s thoughts ventured toward how much she loved the sound of Elsa breathing in the night,how much she loved the the rhythm of her heartbeat beneath her breast whether they were making love or simply laying with each other.

Outside the private moments she thought about the beauty in her sister’s powers, the way she ruled the kingdom with a firm elegance, and how she would occasionally laugh until she snorted out a snowgie. There was so much about her that Anna couldn’t imagine not loving her.

“Falling in love with Elsa is the easiest thing I’ve ever done in my life,” Anna said quietly.

“Huh,” was Olaf’s response. “That’s great!” he said, reaching for his book.

“Wait, what?” Anna was baffled. She turned around completely. “That’s all?” she asked, perplexed.

“That’s all! Can you believe you used to never know anything about love and tried to marry a murderer?”

“…Do we have to-nevermind. Yes, I remember that.” It was too embarrassing to forget.

“Some things DO change,” Olaf said with a chuckle as he opened his book.

Anna paused, wide eyed for a moment before she relaxed herself and smiled. Olaf didn’t tend to complicate things too much even when he had incredibly deep questions. He was right too, in the best way possible. “I guess they do Olaf, I guess they do.”


	2. One Simple Theme Repeating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a song from Bambi!

One Simple Theme Repeating  
Love is a song that never ends  
One simple theme repeating  
Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
Love’s sweet music flows on  
\- Love Is A Song

All around her the images moved, memories playing over and over and out of her control. The colors of some shone brighter than others, were louder than others. At first the overwhelming array caused her to hold her hands to the side of her head and close her eyes while she wondered why the glacier insisted on assaulting her so.

A deep breath and Elsa was able to blink her eyes open. All the moving pictures before her were still so much to take in but as long as she made a point of focusing, she could take in what was on the wall of ice around her and understand why Ahtohallan had summoned her back from her ride with Nokk.

The rhythm of a certain knock caught her attention first and there was Anna in her little green dress and hair tied back in short, adorable pigtails. “Elsa?” her voice squeaked and she slid something under the door. The card alone came into focus. In contained a little drawing of a snowman with his stick arms out as terribly scribbled hearts lined the sides of the card. It was signed with ‘LoVV, Annnn’. Elsa let a giggle slip. The little girl had tried.

The card became another card, a better drawn snowman, more hearts, and some snow. 'Love, Anna!’ at the bottom. Elsa felt proud of her.

“I love you.” Elsa whirled around in anticipation at the sweet sound of her sister’s voice but was met with another memory. It was a colorful memory, but it couldn’t make up for wanting to see her real sister standing there instead of the mere memory of Anna, holding her hands after thawing from solid ice.

Then she found herself turning yet again to the sound of her own very small voice. “I love her! She’s mine!” There she was in a little light blue gown and blonde hair to her shoulders, holding an Anna that had to be a little over a year old. And Anna, she had a smile on a chocolate covered face as she clung to Elsa’s arm.

“Darling, Anna needs to go to bed now, you will soon after-”

“No! She’s my sister and not yours. I want to play with her more.” Her father’s voice was cut off by Elsa’s small yet firm declaration.

The memory shimmered and swirled while Elsa smiled at her younger self. She’d been so protective and greedy when it came to Anna, hogging up any time she could get with her. Maybe that never should have stopped.

Green light came from her left and when she looked, she was with Anna during the first real birthday party she threw her. “I just wanted it to be a perfect day,” she was saying dejectedly before going on about how she ruined it. Elsa watched as Anna stopped her and spoke to her with a face full of concern and adoration. She had felt so terrible about messing that day up, but as Elsa watched Anna tucking her into bed and serving her soup, checking her forehead and holding her gross, sweaty hands, she remembered how selfless her sister had been. She remembered how Anna’s favorite part was taking care of her, being able to be completely loving toward her as she cuddled her.

A burst of wind nearly knocked her off her feet as she was suddenly swept from that memory to another. Her and Anna standing outside the shipwreck… “You are a GIFT!” Anna told her as she took her hands. Elsa remembered her heart swelling when she heard that but still far too buried in sadness and shame from what they had just learned.

“My favorite gift is you,” she heard her voice sing throughout the room and she remembered singing that to Olaf. She remembered his smile, the smile he wore whenever they saw each other, whenever he was with them both. He loved so much of everything he saw and learned about. What was it that filled him with so much love, right from the beginning?

“An act of true love” Pabbie’s voice echoed and Elsa saw herself making Olaf, saw herself making him talk to Anna and saw Anna running to hug him. Another card under the door from Anna, made with nothing but love.

Elsa let out a sob she didn’t know she was holding. Her hands lifted to her face as she cried in both joy and longing. She was being shown the memories for a reason, to remind her of something she already knew. Love tied her whole life together and it was hers to hold it close, to let surround her once again.

Another gust of wind struck her and she followed it with a laugh out of the tunnels of Ahtohallan.

It was time to go to Arendelle.


	3. You'll Love Me At Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses a song from Sleeping Beauty!

I know you,  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you,  
that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty

“Oooh I’ve got to sleep, I’ve got to sleeep. But…there’s one more chapter. Just one more and I’ll be done.” Anna mumbled the words to herself, pushing herself to keep going. She sat on Elsa’s bed, on top of the covers as her sister lay sleeping beside her. She’d been out for over an hour, every now and then letting out an extremely soft snore that made Anna smile softly.

Anna had made a habit of climbing into her bed every evening. It used to be she left when Elsa fell asleep, but after she herself knocked out in the big cozy bed, she decided there was no point in leaving every night. The bed was big and Elsa had space and Anna was able to not accidentally kick her. 

Often she and Elsa each read a book together, finishing and trading so they could talk about the stories. Anna loved that; she loved any little action that connected her with her once mysterious sister. Even if Elsa fell asleep with the book on her stomach, Anna was pleased to continue with her own in some low candle light, wrapped in a blue and purple blanket while wearing her green nightgown.

She was turning the page when she felt a sudden chill and saw something from the corner of her eye. It was something white and sparkly and…

Icy.

Anna turned her head to look past Elsa, toward the other side of the room where a figure was forming. It was certainly Elsa’s powers at work, but what were they doing? Anna tilted her head and watched intensely.

“Woah,” she breathed out when the final, iced and glimmering figure was revealed. It was….Elsa. It was Elsa in her coronation dress with her hair worn in that braid she’d become so fond of. She looked incredible, beautiful, and Anna swallowed.

There was no way she could miss the figure of her sister, the curves of the cold ice forming her hips and the shining of her breasts as she walked away from the wall. Anna’s cheeks colored as she thought about it, and how badly she wanted to touch even if the cold might hurt her palms.

A quick glance reassured her that her sister was still asleep, eyes shut and breathing steady. Anna didn’t know what she was nervous about. If Elsa woke up to see her admiring icy curves she would probably be more amused than anything. She knew how much Anna loved everything she made of ice, and a version of herself was no different…right?

The ice-Elsa’s glowed a soft blue, but not at all in an eerie sense. It was calming. There was a confident gleam in those eyes and Anna enjoyed it as the figure circled the bed and…and held out her hand.

Anna’s eyes went wide in confusion and she finally put down her book, pointing at herself. “Me?” she squeaked out, surprised that she was being…invited? She wasn’t sure.

“Dance with me.”

Anna startled and looked back at her sister, who had sleepily muttered the words though her eyes were shut. She was talking in her sleep! And…manifesting! “But it’s me-it’s Anna.” Surely in her dream Elsa was dancing with a charming suitor from a far-off land.

“Anna, dance with me, please?”

Slowly Anna dragged her gaze back to the form offering a hand. Then…she took it, and slid from her blanket, leaving the bed. “Oh!” she yelped when one hand landed on her hip and chilled her through the thin gown. She shivered, both from the cold and how much she liked the touch.

Then she had to bite back another sound when a frozen hand palmed her cheek and her gaze met the blue glow. Her face was so very cold…but she didn’t mind too much. Because where it connected with her skin she felt warmth as well, different than any she knew.

“Anna..” Elsa’s voice behind her, but Anna didn’t turn. She let ice-Elsa slide an arm around her waist and take her other hand. She stepped back, leading Anna away from the bed and to a more open space where she whirled her around in a great circle. She drew Anna closer to take her in proper, graceful steps as Anna tried not to trip over her own feet.

And it was - it was difficult. “Okay, I got this…there! …Oh, oh Elsa I’m sorry I stepped on your-that didn’t even phase you, its ice…oh I think I got it..!” Eventually, she did. It may have only been a minute as they danced to music only the sleeping Elsa could hear, but it felt like it took forever for her to grasp it.

Anna was thankful that the ice-Elsa didn’t notice her missteps, had no reaction to the way Anna clung to her with a slippery death grip and kept bumping her shoes. All in all, it was a very awkward dance - but the way ice-Elsa smiled and kept going as the real Elsa sighed happily made it all worth it.

How long they actually danced Anna wasn’t sure. She gradually got better. Her footing became more sure and she managed to support herself with Elsa’s arms even if they were slippery too. She wished there was real music playing but she did well enough with the tune she hummed in her head. They twirled around the room, Elsa giggling in her sleep while Anna held back snorts of amusement.

Then they stopped with ice-Elsa’s face close to Anna’s, closer than it had ever been. “Come to my room,” Elsa said softly and Anna’s eyes went wide as dinner plates.

“W-what? What…how do you…” The way she asked did not feel normal. It was almost - it implied something. It was suggestive as the ice hands ran down her sides, pausing on her hips. Elsa pulled Anna’s body in closer and as Anna breathed she could see fog forming on Elsa’s cheeks.

“My room…my room…mmm..” Elsa continued and Anna heard rustling. She turned her head quickly and saw Elsa rolling on her side with a sigh, evidently still asleep and dreaming, if that’s what that was. It had to be.

The cold began to fade from Anna’s overheated body and when she looked, ice-Elsa had developed scattered areas that erupted in bright glows. Then her body began to slowly fade into glittering snowflakes, her back going first and eventually from her hair down to her shoes. It was beautiful but Anna felt…

She felt sad. It was like seeing her dear sister fade away, watching her disappear, and she didn’t like that. It made her heart hurt.

Anna bit her lip and stepped back, before whirling around and climbing back onto the bed as fast as she could. With the feeling of the dance still holding to her along with the sight of Elsa becoming nothing but flurries, she had to get close to her sister.

After blowing out her candle she slipped under the covers as efficiently as she could, not wishing to wake Elsa. It appeared she hadn’t as Elsa didn’t move at all, her breathing not changing. She seemed comfortable, content. Maybe she didn’t even know she’d had a dream. Anna didn’t know if she wanted her to remember or not.

What she did know was how she wanted to hold Elsa’s real, warm body against her own. Whatever had just happened was magical and amazing, and she never wanted to let it go.


End file.
